Lima has Wingz
by Mistress Becca
Summary: The new kids have wings, all six of the flock are now sixteen and in Glee Club will Chaos ensue? Read to find out. SLASH: Kurt/Iggy Straight: Max/Fang Friendship: Mercedes/Nudge
1. Welcome to Lima

Max POV

I walked into the new school that the Voice had sent me to. What Voice you say? The one in my head, silly! My flock was immediately behind me in age order, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. The reason we were all going to high school is because we had been mutated and aged to become juniors in high school, fun huh? No. Not really. Anyways, a woman with bleached blonde hair and a purple and orange tracksuit walked up to Nudge. She mentioned something about cheerios, why she would talk to Nudge about breakfast food I had no Idea but she squeed and accepted, she would be at the gym after school. A guy with a faux-hawk stole the boys from me leaving me with Angel.

"Max, that mohawk kid, his name was Noah, he was thinking about something called Glee club, I think we should all try out!" she then used the dreaded bambi eyes, even though those eyes were now 16.

"Fine, Angel, We will all try out tonight." I said. I had a feeling I was going to regret this very much so.


	2. Auditions

Fang POV

After class, we all decided to go to Glee club a place where we sing and stuff. I decided to go for some Adam Lambert stuff, I like his lyrics even though hes gay and stuff, I don't have anything against gays but stuffing your package in a male dancers face? Not cool dude. And then I asked the piano man, whose name I later learned was Brad, played the song.

"Hey, Slow it down  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn

But now  
Here we are

So what do you want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

Yeah/ It's plain to see  
That baby you are beautiful  
There's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me  
I'm a freak

But thanks for loving me  
'Cause your doing it perfectly

Yeah, there might have been a time  
When i would just let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

No, I won't let you down

So,just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me

So,just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)"

Suddenly, Everyone started clapping, and I sat down, it was Iggy's turn, he knew the song 'cause I taught it to him.

Iggy POV

I started to sing

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they turn your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame

And still I dream she'd come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from the hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed

When the song ended I sat down the kid net to me, Artie, was in a wheelchair apparently, I had a feeling we would be friends. Max got called up to sing next.

Max POV

I sang a song that meant a lot to me, because of my, er, predicament...

It's just me against the world

Oooohhh, oooohhh

Nuttin to lose..  
It's just me against the world baby  
_[girl]_  
Oahhhh, oahhhahh

I got nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world

Oh-hahhh

Stuck in the game  
Me against the world baby

Can you picture my prophecy?  
Stress in the city, the cops is hot for me  
The projects is full of bullets, the bodies is droppin  
There ain't no stoppin me  
Constantly movin while makin millions  
Witnessin killings, leavin dead bodies in abandoned buildings  
Carries to children cause they're illin  
Addicted to killin and the appeal from the cap peelin  
Without feelin, but will they last or be blasted?  
Hard headed bastard  
Maybe he'll listen in his casket - the aftermath  
More bodies being buried - I'm losing my homies in a hurry  
They're relocating to the cemetary  
Got me worried, stressin, my vision's blurried  
The question is will I live? No one in the world loves me  
I'm headed for danger, don't trust strangers  
Put one in the chamber whenever I'm feelin this anger  
Don't wanna make excuses, cause this is how it is  
What's the use unless we're shootin no one notices the youth  
It's just me against the world baby

Me against the world

It's just me against the world

Ooooh yeah, ooo-hooo

It's just me against the world

Me against the world

Cause it's just me against the world baby

Hey!

Me against the world

Ooooh yeah  
I got nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world baby

I got nothing to lose

Could somebody help me? I'm out here all by myself  
See ladies in stores, Baby Capone's, livin wealthy  
Pictures of my birth on this Earth is what I'm dreamin  
Seein Daddy's semen, full of crooked demons, already crazy  
and screamin I guess them nightmares as a child  
had me scared, but left me prepared for a while  
Is there another route? For a crooked Outlaw  
Veteran, a villian, a young thug, who one day shall fall

Everday there's mo' death, and plus I'm dough-less  
I'm seein mo' reasons for me to proceed with thievin  
Scheme on the scheming and leave they peeps grieving  
Cause ain't no bucks to stack up, my nuts is backed up  
I'm bout to act up, go load the Mac up, now watch me klacka  
Tried makin fat cuts, but yo it ain't workin  
And Evil's lurking, I can see him smirking  
when I gets to pervin, so what?  
Go put some work in, and make my mail, makin sales  
Risking 25 with a 'L', but oh well

Me against the world

With nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world

Ooh yeah.. oooh-ooooh

It's just me against the world baby

Me against the world

I got nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world

Oahhhohh

Ha ha  
It's just me against the world baby

Ha-ahh, HA-AHH!

With nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world baby

Me against the world, hoahhh

Me against the world  
I got nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world baby

Ha-hahh (hehe) heyy!

With all this extra stressin  
The question I wonder is after death, after my last breath  
When will I finaly get to rest? Through this supression  
they punish the people that's askin questions  
And those that possess, steal from the ones without possesions  
The message I stress: to make it stop study your lessons  
Don't settle for less - even the genius asks-es questions  
Be grateful for blessings  
Don't ever change, keep your essence  
The power is in the people and politics we address  
Always do your best, don't let the pressure make you panic  
And when you get stranded  
And things don't go the way you planned it  
Dreamin of riches, in a position of makin a difference  
Politicians and hypocrites, they don't wanna listen  
If I'm insane, it's the fame made a brother change  
It wasn't nuttin like the game  
It's just me against the world

Me against the world

Nuttin to lose  
It's just me against the world baby

Me against the world

Got me stuck in the game  
It's just me against the world

Oahahhhh

I'd be ashamed to lose  
It's just me against the world baby 

Me against the world

Heh, hahahahahahah  
That's right  
I know it seem hard sometimes but uhh  
Remember one thing  
Through every dark night, there's a bright day after that  
So no matter how hard it get, stick your chest out  
Keep your head up, and handle it

Me against the world  
Me against the world

Me against the world

God, now it was Nudge's turn. I sat down next to the brunette who looked Greek

Nudge POV

I started in on "Barbie Girl" by Aqua, I loved that song

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

When I sat down I sat down next to Mercedes who I met at Cheerios! practice yesterday.

Gazzy POV

I decided to go for rock, and sung "Livin On a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday  
We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer  
We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

I sat by a guy named Finn with really crooked teeth. Angel sang last.

Angel POV

I sang my pretty little heart out.

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

La Da Da Da Da Da 

They loved it. I sat next to Brittany and

Santana. They sounded nice.

Will POV

Wow these kids were good.

"Good job kids, I LOVED it good work, now for this week's assignment, if we're gonna beat Vocal Adrenaline, we're gonna need to go all out, we're gonna try emo, music, I want you all to go to Hot Topic, find a CD and sing a track for the assignment, people who are exempt for reason of 'I know you know emo", Fang and Tina, now, go be free! See you tomorrow! Except Tina and Fang I need to talk to you both." Just because theyh knew emo doesn't mean they were exempt from this weeks assignment.

"I want you two to do a pop duet, since you obviously mastered its counterpart, now go, flee, work on Glee!" God I love rhyming!

(A/N) Here ya go guys, anyone who wants to beta can PM me for the job.

Read my other fics guys!


	3. iPUNCH!

Max POV

As I was walking out of Glee, the mohawk dude, Puck walked up to me.

"Hey, baby? You got plans tonight?" he thought he was badass but he was not.

"Yeah, Fang, my _boyfriend_ and I are having dinner at Breadstix. Why? You wanna come?" I was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not gonna lie Ride, I wanna sex you up, and your precious 'Boyfriend' will not stand in my way." and that's when I punched him, right in the kisser, he deserved it, unfortunately the doe-eyed redhead talking out of her office didn't approve. And she took me to her office.

(A/N ooh CLIFFIE! just felt inspired today I guess...


	4. To The Dough Girl!

Emma POV

I don't like having kids in my office, it means that they are suffering, and I dont like that. Today Maximum Ride punched Noah Puckerman, professionally, I am opposed. However, Noah deserves it for doing so to other, weaker, teens. I mentally congratulate her.

"Maximum, your behavior has been unsatisfactory today."

"Look, doe girl, he was attempting to sexually assault me, I was defending my self and virtue" Dang she was good...

"That is acceptable, however it is custom to write a letter of forgiveness" I turn to the printer and grab a paper.

"Sign this, I will place it in his mailbox and you will be of the hook," She is surprised.

"Noah Puckerman is a bully he got what he deserved, I will not punish you for doing something every person at this school wishes to do. Go back to Class Ms. Ride" I sent her on her way.


	5. Feisty

(A/N)This ones for you,Call Me Bitter

Finn POV

I decided that that blonde chick, Max, was kinda nice so in Spanish the next day I sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Finn. Nice to meet you!" God, that was cheesy.

"Speak to me again and I will go to your house in the middle of the night and slit your throat with my fingernail," She didn't even look up, I like 'em feisty.

"Go ahead, Kurt, my soon-to-be stepbro sleeps so light I can't even roll over without him waking up." This is true I once woke up chained to the bed so I wouldn't wake him up.

"Did I mention my boyfriend is a ninja?"

No, she did not...

(A/N) Chapters with songs have lyrics for those who know not of the songs, haters don't have to read or review...


	6. Cheerios!

Sue POV

I had two girls in front of me performing tricks one black and one white the white girl had blonde hair and blue eyes . They were the best cheerleaders I had ever seen, even better than Quinn before she decided that having sex was better than being a Cheerio! I gave them uniforms.

Nudge POV

EEEEEEEEEE! I'M A CHEERIO! HURRAH!

Angel POV

Finally, a place where bringing down society for personal reasons is acceptable! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(A/N) I realize the chapters are small but I plan on writing at least two a day now so you wont have to worry bout that.


	7. Racy Thoughts and Adam Lambert

Disclaimer:Ryan Murphy and James Patterson! I don't own Wicked or Adam Lambert... But I own one of his CD's I'm listening to it! Awkward... Walking away...

Fang POV

"Alright kids this week we are doing Adam Lambert!" Shue said.

"Adam Lambert was in Wicked once"I say hoping it will spark someone's interest.

"Yeah he traveled with the LA troupe... he was Fiyero" I turn around and see a boy in pink skinnies and a Wicked tee over a button-up. I'm guessing before us he was the rainbow-coloured elephant in the room. The bell rang.

"Hey, I'm Fang" I tell the boy.

"I'm Kurt, so I loved your audition..." says the Wicked boy.

"Thanks It's Adam.." He makes me feel shy...

Kurt POV

He's Delicious, he smells like Vodka but I know he isn't drunk because of how he acts... I wanna see him in only his panties...

Angel POV

OH GOD NO! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT! GOD KURT!

(A/N) I know that's a little racy but it's rated t so ha... bye!


	8. Kurt becomes Tommy Ratliff

(A/N) I recommend watching the "For Your Entertainment" Video during this part...

Fang POV

"Mr. Schuester? I have to change for my song..." I say. I have this really tight leather get-up with sparkles and chains and what-not...

"Yes... but hurry..." says Will.

Kurt POV

The intro started and Fang walked in dressed as Adam Lambert in For Your Entertainment. This ought to be good...

"So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way 'ta ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh oh…mmmm  
Entertainment…  
Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…  
I'm here for your entertainment…

Oooohhh…..  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh…  
Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment" He sang like and angel... Better than Adam himself... I was in lurv

(A/N) Adam Lambert uses the word lurv.. in his thank yous on his CD For Your Entertainment...


	9. You've Got Me By The Heart Strings

Kurt POV

"So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line between the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
(It'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you." Hope that got his attention. Maybe now he will be my Tommy Joe Ratliff... Or perhaps the other way around... can't decide...

Fang POV

He will have me...

Finn POV

I can't believe Kurt is still in love with me... 


	10. You've Got Mail!

Max POV

"Dearest Maximum,

I can not lie to you. There is someone else. A man, Kurt... I am sorry but I don't love you anymore, please forgive me for what I can't control.

Yours Formally,

Fang "

I cant believe he did that... since the letter fell out of my locker I can't sleep, I can't breathe or eat I can't even fly away for lack of wings. I have become a sleepwalker...


	11. Tired of Your Tears

Max POV

"Dearest Maximum,

I can not lie to you. There is someone else. A man, Kurt... I am sorry but I don't love you anymore, please forgive me for what I can't control.

Yours Formally,

Fang "

I cant believe he did that... since the letter fell out of my locker I can't sleep, I can't breathe or eat I can't even fly away for lack of wings. I have become a sleepwalker...


	12. Runway!

Angel POV

People say winning isn't everything? It is. They lie. I will strut through life and win

"Nudgie Help me sing!" I say then use my signature eyes.

"Sure Ang' whatevs" hypnotized.

"I want to start a revolution  
A type of personal solution  
We all have got our own pollution  
It's all about the execution  
You got something to say  
Your hands are tied  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot'  
Feel the fire within  
I wanna see you Strut (strut, strut)  
C'mon walk for me  
Strut (strut, strut)  
How you wanna be  
Everybody's looking for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo  
We're a complicated nation  
And now we're in a situation  
Let's take a Maybelline vacation  
And get yourself some validation  
You got something to say  
Your hands are tied  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot'  
Feel the fire within  
I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)  
C'mon walk for me  
Strut (strut, strut)  
How you wanna be  
Everybody's lookin' for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo  
I'll be a leader  
Darling, let your hair down  
Show me what you're working with and let me see you  
Strut (strut, strut), strut(strut, strut)  
How you wanna be  
Everybody's lookin' for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with"

I will strut! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Nudge POV

Tee-hee!


	13. RAPE! Readers feel free not read it

Puck POV

"Angel" I breathed in her ear... "Come to the auditorium" she came.

-This Section has been left out because Puck rapes Angel-

Angel POV

I knew what he was going to do... but I didn't stop him... why?


	14. I have to tell you something D:

Max POV

"Maxie there's something I need to tell you" Angel was in tears.

"What is it baby?"I say, terrified of what could make Angel cry.

"Noah, he, I tried, but, he-" She burst into tremulous sobbing.

"What is it?" I am really curious now.

"Max, Noah raped me..."

OH MY FNICKING GODS!


	15. Not AGAIN!

Third Person POV!

Max and Angel walked into Emma's office, their faces tear-stained and splotchy.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I need to speak to you about something of dire urgency." Max said her voice weak and cracking.

"Yes Miss Ride?" She had no idea.

"It's about Noah Puckerman," she says, "He raped my sister..."

Emma POV

Oh Goodness no... Not again...

(A/N) Oooh Cliffie! This is for my sissy, COOKIES!


	16. Torture and C4

(A/N- Some things were taken from St. Fang of Boredom's Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu.. Read it! I don't own it though... D:)

Noah POV

"_Noah Puckerman! To the Guidance Counselor's office! Bring your items, you won't be going back to class today"_ the announcement said.

Oh, Hell... Not again first the Becky Jackson scandal now this, God can't I violate girls without being prosecuted... oh well...

Random Police Officer POV

"Noah Puckerman, this is your second rape charge, we were going to wait to send you somewhere to handle this during the summer. But since we have no choice now, you will be sent to the Institute in New York. A helicopter will come in half an hour. Your items will be brought there for your stay in sexual rehab. Please wait in the office for the helicopter," I want a doughnut...

Jeb POV

I can't wait to have this child he will be perfect for this torture-drug I invented to be tested on. Then Iggy will promptly blow him to bits, FUN! Ahem, awkward...

Iggy POV

The military gave me C4 I'm happy and all to blow the kid who violated my "sister" Gaz and I can't wait!

Puck POV

They injected me with something. I saw a Penguin and a Hobbit, they said their names were Spiffy and Pooky. God what did they give me...

(A/N- Anyone know Jeb's Last name? Tell me in a review... the person who knows will get a sneak peek of FanFiction Afterlife a new fic where everyone who dies in My Fics can come back! Bye...


	17. British Cigarettes

Puckerman POV

What is that noise?

Justin Bieber! AHHHHHHH! TERROR! Wait he has... WINGS! OMFG JUSTIN BIEBER HAS WINGS! GOD HE'S COMING OVER HERE! HE HAS HIS HANDS ON MY FACE! HES KISSSING MEEEEE! GOD TAKE PITY ON MY SOUL! Wait... he, tastes nice, maybe this is why non of those girls quenched my thirst maybe I needed a little faggot such as him. Thank GOD. He is wearing a star of david. Again Thank GOD!


	18. Dylan Bieber Conspiracy

Dylan POV

Kissing that Noah boy was delicious... Especially after he stopped struggling and started kissing back...

Dr. Batchelder POV

The subject is not responding properly to treatment he is enjoying it... it appears he is now becoming homosexual instead of seeing that romance is futile. Must change dosage...

(A/N- For reference... Justin Bieber is Dylan and Dylan is Justin Bieber. Si?


	19. Consumer Note

Note to Consumers: Due to story progression in the real world, minute changes must be made to the time-space continuum. First of all, many various plot twist will be involved and Karofsky did that to Angel, not Noah. Please, continue to the next chapter now!


	20. Update

I am abandoning this fan fiction. Anyone who would like to take it over should PM me. Beware: It may take a while for me to respond


End file.
